The Princess Cup
by A. A. Aaron
Summary: A celebration goes awry. Personas are shuffled. A mix of drama, humor, mystery, horror and romance. I made some changes on 12/31/01.


Title: The Princess Cup  
  
Author: A A Aaron  
  
Timeline: Several months after the Buenos Aires opera sequence in Chapter 102  
  
Summary: Hannibal and Clarice are given an antique cup as a Christmas present. This has unexpected consequences.  
  
Genre: Light drama, with a touch of dark humor.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: aaron31416@yahoo,com  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a warm early-summer day, two days before Christmas. Dr. Norbert Praetorius (a.k.a. Hannibal Lecter) and his wife, Laura (a.k.a. Clarice Starling) were celebrating her birthday by taking a long drive through the countryside near Buenos Aires, to a secluded region next to a small lake that he had come upon many years before. He was pleased to note that it retained the solitude and serenity he recalled from his former visit.  
  
Clarice had been a bit dubious when he had first suggested this outing. She found it difficult to picture Hannibal, with his Epicurean taste, preparing a picnic lunch. However, she had faith in his judgment, and would not even bother asking what they were having; she knew too well what the answer would be: Never ask; it spoils the surprise.  
  
Hannibal removed a folded bridge table and two folded chairs from the car and set them up. He placed a linen tablecloth on the table, and arranged two place settings with linen napkins and sturdy tableware.  
  
"I can't take credit for today's lunch; the cooking was done by a specialized restaurant," Lecter said, as he began placing cardboard cartons on the table.  
  
Clarice squealed in delight. "Chinese food! I haven't had it in years. My love, you always have the ability to surprise and delight me."  
  
Dr. Lecter grinned as Clarice sampled each of the dishes and then devoted her attention to the Beijing Duck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Carmen Chavez was humming as she entered the dining area to tidy up. She was pleased to have found the perfect Christmas present for her employers: a green Princess cup, manufactured by the Hocking Glass Company in the early 1930s. She had spotted it among a street vendor's ware and bought it at the very reasonable price of about five American dollars. The doctor and his wife owned an identical cup, of which they were quite fond; her gift would complete a matched pair. It would be her way of showing her appreciation at being accepted as a member of their household staff.  
  
She paused as she noticed the shards of glass on the floor near the head of the table. She shook her head and thought:  
  
Such a shame! The Doctor has broken another cup. That's the third time this year. I wonder if he's beginning to show his age.  
  
She dismissed the thought as disloyal to her employer. Besides, there was ample evidence that he would be a match for any man in endurance. Though the Doctor and his lady maintained their privacy, there was no mistaking her glow when she reappeared after one of their frequent do-not-disturb sessions.  
  
Carmen approached the shattered cup and frowned in recognition.  
  
1 Oh, dear. It's their Princess cup. I was so hoping to be able to complete a matched pair. Still, this may be even more appreciated; the replacement of a fond possession.  
  
She swept up the glass shards and placed her gift cup with a short note attached on the table.  
  
2 It will be such a nice surprise for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hannibal and Clarice were in a jolly mood as they drove back home. The meal was excellent and the dessert even better. Making love outdoors in an unfamiliar location gave an added tang to the experience and additional entries for their memory palaces. As they entered their home, Hannibal remarked, "The weather has been singularly cooperative."  
  
There was an uncharacteristic pause in mid-sentence. Clarice glanced at him, quizzically. He was staring at the table that was bare except for the lone cup. His features, usually impassive, were contorted as if in pain.  
  
"Hannibal! What's wrong?"  
  
"The cup," he mumbled.  
  
"The Princess cup. What about it?" she asked.  
  
He spoke in a monotone. "I dropped it this morning and it broke.it broke into a dozen pieces. And now it's whole again." His voice took on a sly, confiding quality. "That's the sign that time has reversed and is moving backwards. My sister, Mischa, will live again. I'm supposed to find a place for her." His maroon eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed appraisingly at Clarice.  
  
Clarice fought to control the chill that threatened to engulf her. She recalled whose space was to be vacated so that Mischa could occupy it. Somehow, it had seemed quite reasonable when she was under hypnotic influence. She spoke, and was proud that her voice was steady, betraying none of the tumult within her.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but the last time we discussed this, I suggested that just as there was room within me for my father, so could there be room within you for your sister. You seemed pleased with my suggestion."  
  
"That applied to mental constructs," he explained, reasonably. "When she appears physically, she will require a physical space to occupy. Yours is the finest space I can conceive of."  
  
For the first time in their relationship, she truly recognized the madman in her beloved.  
  
Clarice surveyed the room. Among the wall displays was a fully wound crossbow and several quarrels. Her weapon of choice would have been a pistol, but the crossbow would do in a pinch. She strolled over to the display. Hannibal seemed bemused, and began to protest only when she reached out and took the crossbow. Hannibal growled softly and started toward her. She raised the crossbow and fired it. The quarrel struck its intended target: the Princess cup. The cup shattered.  
  
Hannibal Lecter stared at the shards as if expecting them to reform into an unbroken cup. When nothing happened, the crimson sparks faded from his eyes as his sanity returned.  
  
Clarice Starling, however, had heard the twang of the crossbow that triggered her release from Dr. Lecter's spell:  
  
That particular frequency of the crossbow string, should you hear it again in any context, means only your complete freedom and peace and self- sufficiency.  
  
With the release from Dr. Lecter's influence, Clarice reverted to her Special Agent persona.  
  
"Hold it right there, Dr. Lecter. With all due respect, if you don't follow my instructions exactly, I'll blow your head off."  
  
Hannibal remarked, gently, "May I remind you, FBI Agent Starling, that your weapon happens to be an unwound crossbow; until it is wound, it is about as dangerous as a mackerel.  
  
"Oops!" said Clarice. She ran to the staircase and started up to her bedroom where she kept her gun.  
  
This won't do thought Dr. Lecter. I don't want to get into a shootout with her.  
  
Dr. Lecter recalled the post-hypnotic suggestion he had implanted in her at one of their therapy sessions. It was a shortcut to the hypnotic state where she would see him as her long-deceased father, Tom Starling. Dr. Lecter spoke the key sentence:  
  
"Hey, Baby! What time do you eat around here?"  
  
Clarice paused and squinted at him. "Daddy, is that you?" Her voice assumed a higher pitched more childish quality. She ran to his open arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I wouldn't miss your birthday, Baby. Say, how about a snack?" They walked toward the kitchen. "I guess we're out of SNO BALLs but I think we can round up a couple of oranges."  
  
He peeled the two oranges with his Harpy.  
  
3 Whoops, backtrack.  
  
He peeled the two oranges with his pocketknife with the broken tip, and cut them into sections. He would give her one section and then take one himself. When they were finished, Tom Starling said, "I heard you were having quite a commotion out here, Baby. Nothing wrong, I hope?"  
  
Her voice reverted to adult tones. "No, it was dicey for a while, but everything is under control now."  
  
They were silent for a few moments. Then Clarice's father said, "Say, Baby. You don't happen to know if Mischa's around?"  
  
"Just a minute; I'll check." A minute later, a somewhat changed voice came from Clarice, "I'm here at Clarice's place, Tom. I'm usually over at Hanni's place, but I'm over here now. It has something to do with a broken cup that wasn't broken. Clarice was trying to explain it to me, but she's even more confused than I am. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Nope, just wondering where you were, since you're usually over here at Dr. Lecter's place. I'll just retire for a while and let Dr. Lecter take over his place again. I wouldn't want to be so rude as to overstay my welcome."  
  
  
  
Dr. Lecter's persona was back in control of his body. He said, "Now that we've gotten over our little crisis, I just want to say how happy I am that we're all together this holiday season. The four of us are family and families belong together."  
  
Clarice's father said, "Hear, hear!"  
  
Clarice said, "Mischa and I feel that way too."  
  
Hannibal said, "Then it's agreed. Tom and Mischa will stay with Clarice and me for as long as they wish."  
  
He added archly, "And if Tom and Mischa should happen to develop a fondness for one another."  
  
"Now hold it just one minute," Clarice interrupted. "You can't just decide for my father and your sister."  
  
She paused abruptly at Hannibal's amused expression. "Well, I guess you can decide for them." She thought about it and turned a bit red.  
  
  
  
"There is one more item to resolve," said Hannibal. "I found this note among the pieces of broken Princess cup."  
  
  
  
4 For the Excellent Doctor Praetorius and His Gracious Wife:  
  
5  
  
6 I am proud to be a member of your household staff.  
  
I would feel honored if you would accept this Christmas gift.  
  
Carmen Chavez  
  
  
  
Hannibal frowned slightly. "How can we explain to Carmen that we broke her thoughtful gift within a few minutes of finding it?"  
  
"Just tell her the truth," said Clarice. "It broke when the Gracious Wife shot it with a crossbow while the Excellent Doctor was preparing to kill her. She'll understand."  
  
  
  
Hannibal opened a bottle of Chateau d'Yquem and they celebrated Clarice's birthday and the upcoming holidays.  
  
The crossbow was returned to its place in the wall display. The Princess cup remained shattered.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
